creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schneesturm!?
Es war ein wirklich schöner, sonniger Abend, mitten im Herbst. Die Kälte lag schon in der Luft, doch die Sonne wollte der Welt noch einmal Ade sagen, bevor ihre wärmenden Strahlen die nächsten Monate in der kalten Luft vergehen würden. Ich fuhr mit meinem Auto über die Autobahn, nach langer Zeit war der Urlaub mir gewiss und meine Familie sehnte sich schon mich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, denn es dauerte einige Stunden mit dem Auto zu ihnen, welche es sich nicht lohnte jedes Wochenende zurückzulegen. Also hatte ich mir ein paar Tage frei genommen und war nun auf dem Weg in meine Heimat. Es war ein Überraschungsbesuch, denn meine Mutter fragte so oft, wann sie mich denn mal wieder in ihrem Eigenheim begrüßen konnte und so lag die Hoffnung auf meiner Seite, dass sie sich freute, wenn ich heute Abend, oder Nacht ankam. Aus meinem Radio dröhnte 'Til we die' von Slipknot, fröhlich mitsingend fuhr ich die Straße entlang. Seit meinem Auszug, hätte es nicht besser laufen können. Meine Ausbildung war erfolgreich abgeschlossen und dazu fand ich noch schönen Job, welcher mir wirklich Spaß machte. Voll guter Dinge, fuhr ich also auf der geteerten Erde meinem Geburtsort entgegen. Die Autobahn war für diese Zeit allerdings ungewöhnlich leer. Normalerweise quetschten sich die Autos hier nur so entlang, manchmal mit nicht mehr als 20km/h, doch heute war weit und breit kein Fahrzeug zu sehen, weder vor, noch hinter mir. Dies wunderte mich zwar etwas, aber so raste meine Nussschale ganz bequem mit 150km/h über die Straße, ohne andauern irgendwelche Ausweichmanöver fahren zu müssen aufgrund von LKW's. So langsam wurde der Horizont vor mir dunkel, doch jetzt sollte das Licht noch nicht angeschaltet werden, da es immer noch ausreichend hell war. Es war immer schöner Nachts zu fahren, keine nervigen Prollautos, welche mit 200 Sachen an einem vorbei rasten, sodass das eigene Auto halb von der Fahrbahn abgedrängt wurde. Die Fensterscheibe etwas herunter gelassen, um die angenehm warme Luft in dem Auto zu begrüßen, schlossen sich meine Augen für einen kurzen Moment, um die Ruhe zu genießen. Ich war ziemlich erstaunt, dass die Luft nicht von Abgasen verseucht war, sondern so roch wie auf dem Land, natürlich ohne den Güllegestank. Man selbst betrachtet die Straße doch aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Sie wirkt auf einmal so überflüssig groß für so ein kleines Auto wie das Meinige. Bei diesem Anblick kommt man schon leicht ins Grübeln, warum jeder Depp fünf Autos besitzen muss und warum zwei, für eine Familie, nicht vollkommen ausreichen. Dann muss es immer noch Diesel sein und die Katastrophe ist perfekt. Doch viel zu oft belästigten mich solche moralischen Fragen, wenn man selbst einfach nur seine Ruhe haben will und so sang ich aus voller Kehle den Song mit, als mein Radio auf einmal stockte und vorspulte auf das Halloween Theme. Die verwunderte mich sehr, da ich dachte, diesen Song von meinem USB-Stick runter geschmissen zu haben, aber es war nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, dass mein Radio solche Dinge macht, da es schon etwas älter war. Ich drückte auf Vorspulen, doch nichts geschah. Jetzt war es wohl endgültig kaputt. Naja dann musste meine Fahrt wohl mit den Klavierklängen des Michael Myers fortlaufen. Zum Glück saß er bei mir nicht auf der Rückbank, sonst würde das Theme ihn gleich dazu anspornen mich umzubringen. Ich fand mich also mit dem Umstand ab, dass nun eine Gänsehaut erzeugende Musik aus meinen Lautsprechern dröhnte und blickte wieder vor mich auf die Straße. Nun war das Blau über mir vollends dem tiefen Schwarz gewichen, welches nur von der weißen Scheibe und ein paar kleineren hellen Punkten durchbrochen wurde. Die Nacht war ein sehr beruhigender Anblick, doch so langsam brauchte ich das Licht des Autos wirklich, denn mit einem Unfall würde die Ästhetik der Landschaft zerstört werden. Also drehte die Hand automatisch am Knopf, doch nichts geschah. Es blieb dunkel um mich herum. Das war schon ein wenig seltsam, da das Licht heute morgen noch funktioniert hatte. Nun ein zweiter Versucht ob das Fernlicht anzuschalten war und es gelang tatsächlich. Das war zwar keine schöne Lösung, aber da sowieso niemand hier fuhr, war es nicht so schlimm. So fuhr ich dann etwa eine Stunde, ohne, dass noch etwas mit meinem Auto los war. Es war hell und doch gleichzeitig dunkel um mich herum. Auf einmal glaube ich, dass sich etwas Schemenhaftes in meinem Rückspiegel bewegt hatte, doch bei genauerer Prüfung, war dort nichts. Meine Augen mussten mir wohl einen Streich gespielt haben, denn ich merkte, wie mich ein wenig die Müdigkeit überkam, aber dafür war immer eine Kanne heißer Kaffee im Auto und so genehmigte ich erst einmal einen Schluck. Plötzlich fing es an zu schneien. Die weißen Flocken wirbelten nur so um mein Auto herum, was passierte hier bloß? Ich bemerkte erst, dass ich noch das Fenster auf hatte, als sich auf meinem Beifahrersitz ein kleiner Schneeberg türmte. Zu meiner Verwunderung schmolz er nicht, obwohl es hier im Auto recht warm war. Schnell war das Fenster geschlossen, damit nicht noch mehr Flocken herein kamen und der Schneeberg wurde genauestens im Auge behalten. Nun wurde es aber wirklich schwer zu fahren, da die Flocken mein Licht stark reflektierten und es mich so blendete. Nach kurzem überlegen entschloss ich mich dazu, mein Licht aus zu machen. So sah man immerhin noch mehr sehen als mit Licht, obwohl das etwas paradox klingt, aber der Mond leuchtete heute so hell, dass die Straße vor mir halbwegs durch die Schneeflocken erkennbar war. Am Kopf kratzend überlegte ich, so etwas war doch wirklich nicht normal. Ich schaute auf mein Radio, immer noch spielte Michael Myers und es hörte sich so an, als ob in der Melodie ein hämisches Lachen mitschwang. Quatsch, mein Verstand spielte mir wohl einen üblen Streich. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich noch verrückt. Das Schneetreiben wurde immer dichter und und meine Probleme immer größer die Straße vor mir zu erkennen, da sie mittlerweile vollkommen weiß war. Auf die Leitpfosten schauend, versuchte ich mich zu orientieren, was halbwegs zu klappen schien. Nach einigen Minuten bemerkte ich, dass mein kleines Auto immer schwerer voran kam. Manchmal drehten die Räder durch und es kam ein paar Mal fast nicht von der Stelle. Blieben wir jetzt stecken, wäre es erst einmal aus mit der Fahrt. Trotzdem gab mein treues Gefährt nicht auf. Es wollte hier mitten auf der Autobahn auch nicht einschneien. Einen Blick in den Rückspiegel werfend erstarrte ich, da saß doch jemand. Schnell schoss der Blick nach hinten, doch da war niemand. Ich muss mir das wohl nur eingebildet haben. In dem Dämmerlicht war es aber auch schwierig, etwas ordentlich zu erkennen. Der Blick ging wieder vor mich auf die Straße. So langsam gab es kein Durchkommen mehr. Der Schnee türmte sich schon auf meiner Motorhaube und schmolz nur sehr langsam. Mittlerweile war auch nur noch 50 fahren angesagt, da ich Angst hatte, dass die Räder sich versetzten. Der Schneehaufen immer noch da war und er war weiter gewachsen. Ach das konnte gar nicht passieren, er musste schmelzen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dumm genug so etwas zu glauben konnte niemand sein. Mittlerweile schlitterte ich mehr so dahin als wirklich zu fahren, doch wir kamen noch voran und das war alles was zählte. Mein Herz schlug trotzdem schon kräftig gegen meine Rippen, da jedes Mal, wenn das Auto zu Seite ausbrach, ein Adrenalinschub meinen Körper erfasst. Mir war so warm, dass die Heizung erst einmal runtergedreht werden musste. Immer öfter lenkte ich gegen, damit meine Fahrt nicht tot im Graben endete. Die Leitpfosten waren schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen, so hoch waren die Verwehungen an den Straßenrändern bereits. Komischerweise fuhr meine Kiste immer noch auf der Straße, ohne stecken zu bleiben. Dann spürte ich einen leichten Lufthauch, welcher an meinem Nacken vorbei zog und die Härchen stellten sich auf. Ich schluckte. So langsam war es unmöglich sich die ganzen Vorkommnisse einzubilden. Nein... Nein ich würde dem nicht nachgeben, sonst gehörte meine Wenigkeit ja gleich in eine Anstalt. Der Blick wanderte öfter auf den Rücksitz als auf die Straße und so bemerkte ich deshalb nicht, dass es so langsam aufgehört hatte zu schneien und das Auto wieder normal fuhr. Als plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt auf der Straße auftauchte. Zu spät sah ich sie und stieg in die Eisen, doch... Es gab keinen Aufprall. Wir fuhren einfach durch sie hindurch. Das Auto hielt an und meine Lunge überschlug sich aufgrund des Schreckens. Was passierte hier? Michael Myers wurde so langsam immer bedrohlicher und lauter. Das Herz galoppierte wie wild in der Brust, doch ich musste nachsehen, ob dort etwas auf der Straße war. Also stieg ich aus und ging langsam und vorsichtig hinter mein Auto. Die Muskeln aufs äußerste angespannte, doch als ich am Heck ankam, war dort nichts. Dann spürte ich ein Tippen auf meiner Schulter und drehte mich blitzschnell um. Zurückblickend sahen meine Augen noch, wie ein Schemen vor meiner Motorhaube verschwand. Sofort raste ich ins Auto, knallte die Tür zu und drückte das Schloss runter. Mein Atem ging stoßweise aus meiner Lunge raus und für einen kurzen Moment versteinerte mein ganzer Körper. Als die Starre sich endlich loste, drehte meine Hand schnell den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um, doch das Auto machte keine Anstalten wieder an zu springen. Jedoch vernahm ich immer noch ganz leise die Klavierklänge im Ohr. Wahrscheinlich bildete sich meine Ohren sie nur ein, da ich ihnen schon seit Stunden ausgesetzt war. Viel ärgerlicher war, dass das Auto immer noch nicht ansprang. Frustriert hieb ich auf das Lenkrad und stöhnte genervt auf. Wieso, wieso mussten mir immer solche Dinge passieren. Nach kurzer Zeit war mir schon viel ruhiger zu Mute als vorher. Es brachte mir nichts, wenn ich jetzt auch noch aufgebracht war. Noch einmal gab mein Auto ein klägliches Geräusch von sich, doch dann, es fuhr wieder. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und voller Vorfreude, rasten wir wieder gemeinsam dem Horizont entgegen. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können. Nur mein Radio brachte mich jetzt noch um den Verstand, ich versuchte es allerdings zu ignorieren. Auf meinem Beifahrersitz hatte sich mittlerweile eine riesige Pfütze gebildet. Fröhlich pfiff ich vor mich hin. Das alles war wohl nur eine Überreaktion von mir auf den Stress der letzten Tage. Es könnte gar nicht besser sein. Sogar Autos fuhren wieder neben mir her und das Licht lief auch wieder, so als wäre nie was gewesen. Plötzlich packte mich etwas an der Schulter und ich fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. Dadurch riss ich das Lenkrad nach links. Mein Herz pumpte vor Angst Massen an Adrenalin durch den Körper und der Atem ging wieder schneller. Ich hörte noch das schrille Hupen, welches von den anderen Autos kam. Dann ging ein unglaublicher Ruck durch das Auto und ich verlor mein Bewusstsein, als mein Kopf, ungehindert auf mein Lenkrad knallte. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Leise hört ich ein regelmäßiges Piepsen, um mich herum war alles schwarz. Langsam erlangte ich mein Bewusstsein wieder und erwachte aus meinem ungewollten Schlaf. Mein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und die Glieder ließen sich kaum bewegen. Nur die Augen vermochten sich zu öffnen. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen lag ich in einem Krankenhaus, alleine, denn keine leisen Atemgeräusche waren zu vernehmen. Was war passiert? Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an den Unfall. War noch jemand zu schaden gekommen? Auf einmal bemerkte ich eine leichte Bewegung neben mir und wollte den Kopf drehen um zu sehen, wer oder was dort war, doch es ging nicht. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Unterarm, doch etwas war seltsam, sie war eisig kalt und meine Haut fing an zu kribbeln. Es beugte sich über mich, doch war so vollkommen schwarz, dass ich im ersten Moment nichts erkennen konnte. Ein spitzer Schrei bahnte sich den Weg nach draußen, als als sein Gesicht für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden erkennbar wurde. Das Letzte was ich hörte war ein durchgängiger Ton, bevor mein Bewusstsein in eine ewig Schwärze fiel. Senkrecht und mit keuchendem Atem saß ich schweißgebadet in meinem Bett. Panisch suchten meine Augen den dunklen Raum ab und nun realisierte mein Gehirn, dass ich nicht in meinem Auto war. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, doch... heute war der Tag, an welchem ich meine Eltern besuchen wollte...Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen